Lęk
by Blackisz
Summary: Marco z całych sił próbuje pomóc Aceowi w jego fobii. Pytanie tylko czy naprawdę robi to szczerze? / całość shota opiera się mniej więcej na strachu Acea przed dotykiem C: / można to nazwać ładniej afenfosmofobią


**„Lęk"**

* * *

**Dla Kanako, bo chciało Marco x Ace .-.  
**

* * *

Cień. Byłem tylko cieniem. Przyczepionym na siłę do ciała. Próbującym żyć. Próbującym się jakoś zaaklimatyzować. To było dość bolesne. Bo pomimo moich starań nic a nic się nie zmieniałem. Pozostając w swojej beznadziejnej powłoce, obserwowałem w milczeniu jak wszystko co mnie otacza zaczyna rozkwitać. Czułem się wyłączony z tego cudownego rytmu natury. Ale co mogłem poradzić? Już dawno przestałem próbować. Odizolowałem się o świata. Od wszystkich. A wtedy jak na złość pojawiłeś się ty. Przewracając mój dotychczasowy tryb do góry nogami. Wwaliłeś się do niego na chama z brudnymi buciorami. Nie chciałem tego. Można by było powiedzieć, że nawet nienawidziłem cię za to. Więc powiedz mi, czemu? Czemu teraz nie potrafię się od ciebie uwolnić?

- Już wstałeś? Dość wcześnie jak na ciebie.

Nie mów do mnie tym tonem głosu. Wariuję przez ciebie. Jego silne ramiona oplotły mnie w pasie, a ja poczułem gorące wargi na szyi. Nie lubię ciepła. Jest takie ludzkie. Tak bardzo do mnie niepasujące. Przez które widać wszystkie moje wady jak na otwartej dłoni. A niech cię, kretynie.

- Jesteś spięty – zauważył, przesuwając ustami na odsłonięte ramię – Coś się stało? Czyżby po wczorajszym zabiegu nic się nie poprawiło?

Idź w cholerę. Nienawidzę cię.

Westchnął lekko i puścił mnie z rezygnacją. Od razu otoczyłem się ramionami, mocniej przyciskając biodro do zimnej ściany lodówki. Sadysta. Jebany sadysta.

Posłał mi krótkie spojrzenie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i nic więcej nie mówiąc, zajął się parzeniem kawy. W milczeniu obserwowałem jego płynne ruchy, czując rosnące miedzy nami napięcie. Irytujące.

- Jakie masz plany na dzisiaj?

Marco pierwszy rozpoczął rozmowę. Wziął w dłonie dwa kubki czarnego napoju i jeden z nich mi podał. Gdy go chwyciłem, staram się, by nie musnąć jego skóry nawet palcami. Zauważył to, ale niczym nie skomentował. Spokojnie usiadł przy stole, otworzył poranną gazetę i z uwagą zaczął czytać stronę poświęconą polityce. Jak zwykle, czeka aż mu odpowiem. Nie pospiesza, nie krzyczy, nie denerwuje się. Okropne.

- Nic – mruknąłem, biorąc pierwszy łyk gorącego płynu.

Jest gorzki. Nienawidzę go, a jednak piję. Jestem pełen sprzeczności.

- Ah, tak.

Na tym nasza rozmowa się skończyła. Nie, żeby było to coś dziwnego skoro prawie codziennie nie możemy przejść tej niewidzialnej bariery, która nad oddziela. To po części moja wina. Nie staram się nawet być dla niego miły. Stoimy w miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Najgorsze jest to, że odpowiada mi obecny stan rzeczy. Z takim podejściem niczego nie osiągnę.

* * *

- Oi, powiedz mi.

- Tak?

- Czy to dobrze, że się urodziłem?

- Cóż… żyj tak, by w końcu się tego dowiedzieć

* * *

Patrzyłem się, jak kolejny pacjent opuszcza jego gabinet. Nerwowo założyłem za ucho kosmyk czarnych włosów i czekałem, aż mnie wezwie. Nie lubię tych spotkań. Napawają mnie lękiem. A poprawa jest niewielka. Po co mam się niepotrzebnie męczyć skoro nie przynosi to oczekiwanych efektów? Nie rozumiem.

- Ace, wejdź.

Marco ma spokojny głos. Nie wiem jak może być tak opanowany po całym dniu przyjmowania tych ludzi, którzy wymyślają sobie różnorakie urojenia, byleby tylko ktoś poświęcił im swoja uwagę i po części zaopiekował.

Niepewnie wszedłem do środka i usiadłem na kozetce, która jest jeszcze ciepła po poprzedniej osobie. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, obserwując jak blondyn ściąga z nosa okulary i przeciera zmęczone oczy. Zagryzłem w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę, gdy przeniósł wzrok na mnie i obdarzył szerokim uśmiechem. Nie wiem po co się tak stara. To na nic. Znów będzie tak samo jak zawsze.

- Jak spędziłeś popołudnie? – spytał uprzejmie, wyciągając z dolnej szuflady zieloną teczkę.

Moją, prywatną teczkę. Przyglądałem się jak przerzuca tysiące zapisanych kartek papieru, żeby w końcu znaleźć wyniki ostatnich badań. Nie chcę odpowiadać. Męczy mnie ta cała szopka. Najchętniej zwiałbym stąd jak najszybciej, tylko że tak naprawdę to nie mam gdzie. W końcu mieszkaliśmy razem, a prowadzi domowa klinikę. Byłem na przegranej pozycji co mnie strasznie irytowało.

- Czytałem – wybąkałem.

- Tylko?

- Nie. Oglądałem telewizję.

- Ah tak? A co...

- Daruj sobie tą wesołą pogawędkę i przejdź do rzeczy – warknąłem, tracąc resztkę cierpliwości.

Posłał karcące spojrzenie, ale najwidoczniej nie miał w planach dzisiaj się ze mną kłócić. Przysunął się na obrotowym krześle i złapał mnie za rękę. Zwalczyłem w sobie chęć uderzenia go z całej siły w twarz i w skupieniu obserwowałem ruchy jego długich palców. Gładził mnie powoli. Od kciuka w górę, a potem na boki. Odczucie jest nieprzyjemne, ale po chwili udało mi się przyzwyczaić i nie miałem problemów z samokontrolą.

- I jak? – spytał.

- W porządku.

- Hmm – mruknął pod nosem i zapisał coś na do połowy wypełnionym arkuszu – O wiele szybciej niż ostatnio. Bardzo dobrze, Ace.

Wypowiadział moje imię z czułością, przez co momentalnie zaschło mi w gardle. Zawstydzony opuściłem głowę na dół, a grzywka zasłaniła moje zarumienione policzki. Nie wiem czemu on tak na mnie działa. Jest pierwszym człowiekiem do którego czuję tak silną więź. Nawet z moim bratem – Luffym – nie jestem aż tak zżyty. Może to przez fakt, że jako jedyny chciał mi pomóc? Nie wyśmiał, że mam zwyczajne urojenia i powinni zamknąć mnie w oddziale dla psychicznie chorych. Wręcz przeciwnie, uwierzył mi, a nawet sam zgadł na co choruję i się mną zaopiekował.

Dotykał mnie dalej. Po całych, odsłoniętych ramionach, torsie, pasie. Zagryzam zęby, tak samo jak zrobiłem to rano, kiedy się ze mną witał i jakoś udaje mi się przezwyciężyć strach. Wiem, że musze to przetrzymać – wtedy będzie to miało jakikolwiek sens. W końcu codziennie maca mnie po tych samych miejscach, żebym w końcu się przyzwyczaił.

Przerwał zabieg tylko, żeby zapisać wyniki i widać, że jest z nich zadowolony. Nie wiem w sumie z czego skoro nie doszliśmy jeszcze do największego problemu jakim była moja twarz. Na samą myśl, że ktoś może chociażby się o nią otrzeć, chce mi się wymiotować.

Pocałował mnie w szyje i kark. Zamknąłem powieki, głośno oddychając przez nos. Przecież to nic nowego. Często tak robi. Uspokój się. To naprawdę cię nie przeraża. Jest w porządku. Naprawdę.

- Gotowy, Ace?

- Nigdy nie będę gotowy.

- Rozumiem, ze to pozwolenie – Marco zaśmiał się cicho i złapał mnie obiema rekami za szyję.

Miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś przyłożył mi rozżarzone węgle. Wydąłem z siebie bolesny jęk i mocno szarpnąłem do tyłu. Mężczyzna jednak miał inne plany. Zdecydowanym ruchem pchnął mnie na ścianę i unieruchomił głowę. Prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy palcami zaczął wodzić po krzywiźnie szczęki.

- Dość...! – wychrypiałem, czując coraz większe mdłości.

- Jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Nie możesz się poddać w tym miejscu.

Miałem ochotę wyrwać mu flaki. Wyjąc niczym poranione zwierzę, zgiąłem kolano i kopnąłem go w krocze. Stęknął, momentalnie się ode mnie odsuwając. Przerażony całym zajściem, podkuliłem nogi, objąłem je ramionami i wcisnąłem się kąt kozetki jak najgłębiej mogłem. Najchętniej wtopiłbym się w ścianę, gdyby to tylko było możliwe.

Marco ze stęknięciem się wyprostował i przeszył mnie sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem. Zimna gula zatykała mi gardo. Bałem się nawet głośniej przełknąć ślinę. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy mocno uderzył teczką o stół i zamaszyście postawił na niej kolejny tik do kolekcji.

Odejdź, odejdź, odejdź, odejdź, odejdź...!

- Brawo, Ace. Wytrzymałeś dłużej niż zakładałem – posłał mi wesoły uśmiech, za którym kryło się całe zniechęceni – Zobaczysz, jutro pójdzie ci jeszcze lepiej.

Codziennie mówił to samo. I codziennie nic na to nie wskazywało. Był doskonałym kłamcą. Pomimo znikomych popraw mojego stanu, nadal nie uważałem, by ta terapia cokolwiek dawała. Czułem podświadomie, że Marco robi to wyłącznie dla swoich własnych pobudek, których nie potrafiłem jednoznacznie określić. Jednak potrzebowałem jego obecności i opieki jak niczego innego na świecie. Bez tego na pewno już dawno załamałbym się do końca. Dlatego zgadzałem się na wszystko i cierpiałem, byleby tylko utrzymać go przy sobie jak najdłużej.

Ten egoistyczny kaprys wcześniej czy później mnie zabije. I doskonale o tym wiedziałem.


End file.
